Currently known variable area inlet schemes utilize either an external or an internal translatable body for reducing the inlet throat area to the required amount. The problem is complicated by reduced airflow requirements at aircraft approach conditions where the engine flow is low and requires as much as a forty percent throat area change. The known internal or external translatable bodies require an inlet that may be three times as long as the conventional inlet in order to provide the required change area without loss in high inlet performance.